Sam Riegel
|birth_place = Washington, D.C. |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Voice Actor |alias = Sam Brent Riegel, Sam Regal, Jack Lingo |gender = Male |status = |title = |family =Tatiana Riegel (sister) Eden Riegel (sister) |spouse = Quyen Tran http://www.history.com/genericContent.do?id=60326#/gateway-plaza/ |children = |relatives = |ethnic = |religion = |salary = |networth = |credits = Naruto as Baki/Shino Aburame/Zaku Abumi Fate/Stay Night as Shirou Emiya Paranoia Agent as Lil' Slugger Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Donatello |URL = http://www.riegelandblatt.com |agent = Abrams Artists }} '''Samuel Brent Oscar Riegel (born October 9, 1976) is a voice actor, writer and director who appears in many television cartoons, anime, and video games. He began as a child actor in theater in Virginia, and moved to New York City to perform in Broadway and off-Broadway shows. In 1994, he graduated from the Professional Children's School on the Upper West Side of Manhattan, New York City. After college at UVA in Charlottesville, VA, he returned to New York to begin his voice acting career. He now resides in Los Angeles, CA. He is sometimes credited as Sam Regal, Sam Brent Regal, or Jack Lingo. He is the older brother of Eden Riegel and the younger brother of Tatiana S. Riegel. He was in New York City on September 11, 2001, and he recorded the attacks on the World Trade Center with his video camera.history.com He is best known for his role of Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Filmography Anime roles Leading roles in Bold *''Aika R-16: Virgin Mission'' - Gusto *''Bleach'' - Maki Ichinose *''Blue Dragon'' - Jiro *''Boys Be'' - Kyoichi *''Buso Renkin'' - Madoka Maruyama *''Code Geass'' - Clovis La Britannia, Claudio Darlton *''Comic Party'' - Kazuki Sendoh *DearS'' - Hikorou Oikawa *''Digimon Data Squad'' - Kudamon *''Dinosaur King'' - Rasheed *''Eureka Seven'' - Norb (child) *''Fate/Stay Night'' - Shirou Emiya *''Ghost Talker's Daydream - Souichiro Kadotake *''Girls Bravo - Mamuru Machida, Additional Voices *''Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles'' - Yajiro Kojima *'Honey & Clover'' - Shinobu Morita''' *''Ikki Tousen '' - Chuuei Toutaku *''KO Beast'' - Wan Derbard *Kyou Kara Maou '' - Gunter, Ryan *Lucky ☆ Star '' - Minoru Shiraishi' *''Marmalade Boy'' - Michael *''Mega Man Star Force '' - Tom Dubius *''Naruto'' - Shino Aburame (episodes 23-24), Zaku Abumi, Baki, Mubi, Chishima *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Baki, Shin (Sai's Brother) *''Paranoia Agent'' - Lil' Slugger, Makoto Kozuka *''Prince of Tennis'' - Shuichiro Oishi *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' - Kotaro Fuma (Makora) *''Scrapped Princess'' - Denis *''Sengoku Basara'' - Motonari Mori *''Shaman King'' - Faust VIII *''shingu'' - Toshio *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' - Viral *''Texhnolyze '' - Kazuho Yoshii *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Taniguchi *''Yami no Matsuei'' - Minase Hijiri and Oriya *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Tristan Taylor (episodes 1-10), Rex Raptor (episodes 2-131), Arkana. *''Zatch Bell!'' - Purio Non-anime roles *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' - Jimmy *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 series) - Donatello, Dr. Chaplin (credited as Sam Regal) *''The Happy Cricket'' (English version) - Christopher / Happy Cricket *''Transformers 3'' - Starscream Video game roles * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Silabus * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Silabus, News Announcer * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Silabus, News Announcer * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Marcus Lampert (Shamrock) (uncredited) * Armored Core: for Answer - Noblesse Oblige (uncredited) * Armored Core: for Answer - Unknown Linx allied with No Count NEXT in hard mode. * Blue Dragon - King Jibral, Turbulent Mai (credited as Sam Regal) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Wallman, Blackmore (uncredited) * Cross Edge - York Neely * Dawn of Mana - Keldric (uncredited) * Digimon World Data Squad - Kudamon * Eternal Poison - Duphaston * Eternal Sonata - Allegretto (credited as Sam Regal) * Eureka Seven Vol.1: The New Wave - Sumner Sturgeon (uncredited) * Eureka Seven Vol.2: The New Vision - Sumner Sturgeon (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV (Nintendo DS) - Edward (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Shin, Additional Voices * God Hand - Azel, Bruce, Ravel, Sensei, Villager * Growlanser: Heritage of War - Krious, Rufus * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Incisor, System Voice * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Nash Rumack (uncredited) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * ObsCure - Kenny Matthews * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Steve Burnside * Resonance of Fate - Jean-Paulet * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Various Students (uncredited) * Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Diaz * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Ruddle (uncredited) * Soul Calibur IV - Custom Male Voice 3 (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Linar * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Reid Hershel (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Flynn Scifo (uncredited) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Donatello (all TMNT games from 2003-09 except TMNT * Time Hollow - Vin, Young Derek (uncredited) * Time Crisis 4 - Marcus Black (credited as Jack Ringo for the Arcade version) (uncredited for Complete Mission mode) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Starscream * Trinity Universe - Kanata * Valkyria Chronicles: Behind her Blue Flame DLC - Otto (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Musashi Miyamoto (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Musashi Miyamoto (uncredited) Voice Directing *''.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth'' *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' *''Armored Core: for Answer'' *''Eternal Sonata'' *''Jeanne d'Arc'' *''Tenchu: Shadow Assassins'' Documentaries *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' - Himself *''102 Minutes That Changed America'' - Himself Trivia *Played the role of Gavroche at the Kennedy Center, and on tour to 26 cities, in musical Les Misérables. *Was a member of the college a cappella group the Academical Village People at the University of Virginia. References External links * * * *Academical Village People Sam's an alumnus of this University of Virginia a cappella group. *Promo commercials voiceover Category:1976 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:People from Washington, D.C. ms:Sam Riegel ja:サム・リーゲル fi:Sam Riegel